Victorious: Whodunnit?
by SpiderFox525
Summary: (Jori Fanfic) The Victorious Crew are all invited to stay at the Hollywood Arts Mansion, expecting to be put through rigorous classes to teach them how to act better. Instead, they're all finding themselves racing against the clock to find out who the murderer among them is. Whodunnit? (Sorry, I suck at summaries. This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1

Wind howled through the trees of Hollywood Arts Mansion, causing them to scratch roughly against the window, startling the already high strung butler, Martin.

"Just the wind." He murmured to himself, straightening the gold chain he was required to keep wrapped around his neck. "Certainly logical, with this weather we've been having."

At the sound of the bell, he jumped turning and rushing hastily from his bedroom. If he happened to be late again, there would be no other resolution to his problem but death. It was stated already in the contract he had signed two months prior that if he so happened felt the urge to quit, he would be the newest owner of a bullet between his eyes. Upon entering the kitchen, folded in his chair was a note, no doubt from his employer. Picking it up, it read:

_**Martin, **_

_** Tomorrow, the newest guests arrive. Eight of them shall perish, and I shall spare one. Make sure none of them ever leave the property, and keep them in the dark about these rather…unfortunate events. They will find out, of course, in due time. I shall be among them, Martin, and if I find any of my instructions deviated, you will be permanently terminated, just as they will. It's just a game Martin. Too serious of a game, but alas, it must go on. **_

_** See you tomorrow Martin. **_

_** Your Employer. **_

Martin shakily set down the note, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. He knew of the guests, but he had previously not known of the…activities his employer had in store for him. Undoubtedly, he would stay true to his word, and no doubt attempt to keep Martin in line.

The only thing for Martin now, was sleep, and even then he had no intentions of actually falling asleep.

In less than two weeks, he would have papers to sign off on, and a stack of bodies in the morgue. Why did he decide to accept this job anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Martin watched as one of his employer's limousines rolled down the driveway, bouncing slightly over potholes and eventually coming to a halt by the front door. Ten bodies pushed and shoved their way out, lips moving and voices being raised, speaking nothing that Martin could hear from his second story window. The guests fell out as a tangle of limbs and hair, surely angry and flustered at the situation. He turned and looked away from his window, determined not to grow attached to the guests over the course of their stay.

In the driveway, the mass of limbs and hair eventually detached itself into separate forms, each form having a few words to about the less-than-grand entrance.

One Latina was the first to speak up. "Well that was eventful. Next time though, when I say I'm getting out first that means _let me get out first. _Jade." Here, she narrowed her eyes at the pale beauty standing three feet to her left, preoccupied with dusting herself off.

Said pale beauty spoke up, brushing her ebony locks behind her ear. "I told you I was getting out. You were the one that didn't listen. Babe." Jade cracked a smile and wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the Latina. "Besides Tori," Here, she leaned in to whisper. "Don't pretend you didn't like the feeling of my hands on that cute little ass of yours."

Tori only blushed, jumping when the tall man across from her cleared his throat.

"Not that I don't love you guys like my own children," Sikowitz grumbled. "But can we please cut the whole 'lovey dovey' chiz? It's unfair to all us single folk." Beck and Andre nodded in agreement, seemingly interested deeply in each other's shoes. Here, Sikowitz turned to the mansion. "Look at this place! It's huge! Almost like that castle I saw in my coconut dream." His eyes became glassy and a smile graced his lips.

"One time, my brother thought that our house was a castle, and he thought our dog was a dragon. We had to lock the dog in his doghouse for two days before my brother would stop attacking him." Cat spoke up, bouncing in place.

"That's…interesting, Cat." Robbie spoke up, watching her amicably.

"Interestingly stupid." Rex added, watching her with his soulless puppet eyes.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded. "Be nice this week, would ya? I don't feel like putting up with you being a jackass man." Rex didn't reply. "Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment?" Again, Rex didn't reply, infuriating his handler into a rage-induced silence.

"Will you two quit babbling?" Trina pitched in, her voice becoming annoyingly higher and higher. "Kiss and make up already."

"Trina…what's wrong with your voice?" Sinjin asked, looking at her curiously through his six inch thick glasses.

"I'm trying out this new tea made from the leaves of orange trees. It's supposed to make your singing voice almost opera worthy." She explained, rolling her eyes and shoving past him.

"That's hot." Sinjin followed behind her, almost like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Jade turned to her girlfriend. "Anyone ever tell you that your sister's off her chiz?"

"Many times. Many…many times." She grabbed Jade's hand and started pulling her towards the front doors, reflexively tangling their fingers together.

Sikowitz looked at the remaining four of his students. "Shall we go?"

Cat raised her eyebrows. "Only if you promise there are no dragons to bite me in my butt!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat, dragons aren't real."

"Oh. Right!" She sped off, giggling and dancing to her own music.

The other three followed behind her, shaking their heads and laughing at the naturally hyper redhead. If only they knew that in less than two hours, they would laugh no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, Tori and Jade were tangled in the bedsheets of their shared room, sweat glistening off of both bodies and labored breathing coming from one brunette in particular.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing the strap-on?" Tori grumbled, shaking slightly in wake of her earth-shattering orgasm.

Jade only smirked and pecked her lips, standing up to pull off the still vibrating toy. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Is that so bad?"

Tori grumbled again and rolled over. "You better hope no one heard us."

Jade laughed and only shook her head, crossing the room to dress back in her crumpled clothes, freezing in shock at the noise that came afterward.

It was screaming. Loud, window shattering screaming.

Leaving Tori behind to get dressed, Jade bolted out of the bedroom and down the stairs, following her ears to the source of the noise. As soon as her feet stepped onto the kitchen tile, the screaming stopped. On the ground, drowning in a growing pool of blood, was Sinjin. His mouth was slack with a deep gash down his bottom lip, a few feet to his left were his glasses, crushed and mangled in a wiry heap. A purple bruise was forming on his temple where his skull had caved in slightly, and Jade could visibly see three stab wounds in the dead boy's chest. Covering her mouth and feeling tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, she slowly backed out of the room and into a solid chest. Startled, she jumped and turned to come face to face with Martin.

"It seems the game has begun." He said cryptically, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders to lead her to a couch where she sat down, feeling her body wrack and jerk with sobs.

A moment or so later Tori, Beck, Robbie (no Rex), and Andre raced their way down the stairs.

"What happened?! I heard screaming and came as quick as I could!" Robbie exclaimed, taking in the scene before him and panicking a little himself.

Beck tensed up at the sight of Martin. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Standing, Martin took a few steps towards the four teens. "There has been an unfortunate accident. Your friend Sinjin is dead."

"That's impossible! He was just upstairs playing cards with Cat and I!" Robbie stated, eyes growing wide in shock. "He said he wanted a glass of water so he...came...downstairs..." He trailed off in fear.

Tori crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Jade's desolate form, stroking her back and trying her hardest to calm the crying girl down. "Baby it's okay...shh..." She turned to the others. "Who can vouch for where they were five minutes ago?"

Beck was the first to speak up. "I was using the bathroom upstairs. Lunch...didn't go well with my stomach." He made a disgusted face and shook his head.

"Like I said, I was upstairs with Cat when we heard Sinjin screaming." Robbie stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was reading the book Sikowitz gave me in the car on the way over here." Andre shrugged. "It's not as bad as we all originally thought."

Tori bit her lip. "Where _is _Sikowitz anyway? And Trina?"

"Where's Cat for that matter?" Andre questioned, looking at Robbie.

The nerdy boy answered. "She heard the screaming and got really scared. I told her to stay upstairs with Rex while I came down here to investigate. I guess she's still up there."

"Trina's upstairs taking a shower." Beck seemed to remember. "I know, because she offered to share the space with me." He shivered visibly in disgust, shaking his head and heaving a little.

Martin cleared his throat and everyone seemed to remember that he was there. "I believe I saw this 'Sikowitz' fellow asleep in his bedroom as I came by earlier this evening. I suspect that is still where he is."

Everyone in the room sighed heavily (not including Jade. She promptly fell asleep against Tori.) "Hey stranger." Tori whispered, looking up to Martin and trying not to wake her girlfriend. She knew how cranky Jade could be when woken up. "Who are you, anyway?"

Martin cleared his throat. "I must apologize for my rather unformal behavior. My name is Martin, and I am the head butler of the Hollywood Arts Mansion. Originally I had planned to meet with all of you over dinner in a few hours, but it seems my employer had something more nefarious planned. I must apologize for your friend's untimely demise."

"Did you know anything about this?"

Martin glanced away from the prying eyes. "I had had my suspicions. At no point did I truly imagine that my employer would actually go through with his or her plans."

Robbie spoke up. "You keep saying 'your employer.' Who is this person anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Martin shrugged slightly, looking back at the teens. "I was given specific orders when I first began working here, no more than a month ago. I am not to question who my employer is, and if I feel the urge to do so, said employer will make sure I never question anything again."

"Like Sinjin." Tori stated, feeling all eyes turn to her. "Your 'employer' must've felt that he was snooping around and sticking his nose in places it shouldn't belong. That's why Sinjin was killed."

"Possibly." Martin said.

"We have to find out who did this." Beck said, looking around at his friends. "Because if we don't find out now, more of us could be killed."

"Let the games begin." Andre stated, biting his lip and fearing for his life.

"Let the games begin." Everyone else echoed.


End file.
